


Invasion of Barcelona

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, I swear Lilith and Astrid were supposed to have a happy ending, I'm a horrible person, Lilith II meets Lilith IV, Original Character(s), Timey-Wimey, as in a canonical character dies, but not how they died in canon, it didn't turn out like I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Upside? They finally made it to Barcelona. Downside? The Doctor was trying to land in a Rennin festival, not a rebellion led by a future Lilith and her wife.





	Invasion of Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before the Ten, Rose, Lilith bit of Siblings (so during Stuff of Legends/Series 2) for the Doctor  
> Takes place a about twenty years after Neonus for Lilith IV and Astrid

“Hello, I'm the Doctor,” the Doctor introduced himself to the curly haired blonde woman, “and this is-”

The woman cut him off by holding up a hand and speaking into her walkie talkie. “General, please let my partner know we've got a code 102T.”

“ _ Copy, _ ” came the gruff, Barcelonian response. 

“ _ Astrid? _ ” a female, and notably American, voice crackled from the speaker. “ _ What do you mean, 102T? That's not possible. Not here.” _

“ Just telling you what I see, love.”

“ _ Please bring them to the War Room. And do  _ not _ let the Doctor out of your sight. _ ”

“Copy.”

“ _ And Astrid, _ ” the woman hesitated, “ _ they said you were almost taken earlier. _ ”

“Don’t worry, I’m alright. We’ll be there momentarily,” the curly haired woman, Astrid, responded. “Follow me please,” she said to the trio.

Rose extended her hand. “I’m--”

“We know who you are, Rose Tyler.”

Both Lilith and the Doctor’s faces darkened at Astrid’s short words. “Do you have a problem with us?” Lilith demanded.

To the time travelers' surprise, Astrid’s cold eyes softened when she looked at the brunette Time Lady. “My only problem is that you are not safe. Now that you three are here, the your safety is of the utmost importance, specifically Lilith’s.”

“Why hers?” the Doctor asked.

“You’ll see in a moment.” They reached a set of double doors with two sentries posted at the entrance. “Let us pass, I need a word with my partner.”

“Have you checked your guests for upgrades?” one of the sentries asked, suspiciously.

“Are you daft?” Astrid snapped. “Look at them! Do they look upgraded to you? No. Let us through  _ now. _ ”

The two sentries gulped and opened the doors. The four entered the War Room where three more dark skinned Barcelonians were leaning over a map covered table with a woman with raven hair. The woman looked up, her green eyes immediately drawn to their guide. “Astrid!” She abandoned the meeting to throw her arms around the woman. 

“I told you,” Astrid said softly. “I’m fine. Still one hundred percent Stowan. I just need a bit of a breather.”

“What you need is to stop leading scouting missions,” the other woman said fiercely. “I told you to stay in the base.”

“Um, hello?” Lilith interrupted. “We’re still here, you know.”

The dark haired woman nodded. “Yes, you are. But you shouldn’t be. Let me see your blaster.”

The Time Lady blinked in shock, before handing over her sonic blaster. The woman inspected it carefully.

“Well?” Astrid asked.

“It’s not too long after Krop-Tor,” she decided, then looked at the Doctor. “You were aiming for 3467 on Rennin, weren't you?”

The Doctor bristled. “How do you know?”

“Because you were supposed to land on Rennin in 3476. Which is specifically when I told you  _ not _ to land, by the way.”

Both Gallifreyans’ eyes widened in realization. “You can't be…”

One of the sentries poked his head in the room. “Collector, we've got an incoming transmission from the Tyler-Lungbarrow TARDIS.”

“What?!” the Doctor exclaimed. 

The dark haired woman, who was apparently a later incarnation of Lilith, sighed and facepalmed. “I swear, if that's Jenny complaining again,” she growled. 

“It's probably just your parents,” Astrid said. “I'll take it.”

Older-Lilith sighed. “Okay, quick version. I’m her,” she pointed at brunette Lilith, “two regenerations in your future. She’s not your niece, Doctor, she’s actually your daughter from the future after you get married to Rose. That,” she jabbed her thumb in the direction that Astrid walked off, “was Astrid Peth. You’ll meet her after traveling with Martha Jones and when I go back to my own timeline and get my own TARDIS, I save her life, she becomes my companion, and eventually my wife. Right now, it’s the year 3487 and Barcelona is being invaded by Cybermen.”

“Cybermen?”

Older-Lilith gave the blaster back to her younger self. “You and Rose can stay and help, Doctor, but your Lilith has to go back to the TARDIS. We can’t risk her getting caught and causing a paradox.”

“If you were me, you’d know that I’m perfect capable of taking care of myself and Time,” Younger-Lilith argued.

“I know, but too much happens after your point in our timeline for me to risk it. You don’t know Astrid yet so if the fact that she’ll die doesn’t convince you,” Older-Lilith met Younger-Lilith’s chocolate eyed gaze, “if you die here, not only is there the possibility that the entire time loop you are in will collapse, but we will definitely lose Aunt River too.”

Younger-Lilith nodded. “I understand.” She turned to the Doctor and Rose. “Try not to have too much fun without me.” She set the coordinates on her vortex manipulator and disappeared just as Astrid walked back into the room.

“Who was it?” Lilith asked her.

Astrid frowned. “Your entire family. Including River, Jack, and Amelia.”

The Time Lady stared at her, confused. “Why would they all be on the call?”

“They said they wanted to wish us luck on the raid tonight.”

“Probably just Dad’s totally subtle way of telling us to get on with killing the Cyber-King,” Lilith snorted. “Alright, here’s our plan.”

* * *

_ “Faster! Come on!” _

_ “Lilith!” _

_ “Astrid!” _

_ “ _ **_Delete the rebel leader._ ** _ ” _

_ “ASTRID!” _

* * *

_ “Lilith, come on.” _

_ “No…” _

_ “Lil, we’ve got to keep running.” _

_ “No…” _

_ “Tell us where your TARDIS is, we can take you there.” _

_ “Astrid…” _


End file.
